


Dawn's Invitation

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Dawn heard there would be a concert coming to Stoneybrook that will be on Valentine's Day. So she invites her friends. This should be something that would be entertaining this time. Would she have the chance to meet the performer?





	1. Chapter 1

Dawn had an idea. She was in her bedroom with Mary Anne.

“Hey, Mary Anne?”

“What?”

“Would you like to visit a concert that is coming to Stoneybrook that is coming this Valentine’s Day?”

“Who is playing?”

“I forget the name. It runs from six – thirty until eight – fifteen. And you can bring a date if you want.”

“I will keep that in mind. If Logan is available, he and I can go together. Are you bringing anyone with you as well?”

“I might. For now I may not. My idea can change anytime.”

“I know. Did you say where the show is?” Mary Anne asked.

“I heard it was at the high school.”

Mary Anne liked her stepsister’s idea. Yes, both girls have been to all sorts of concerts in the past, and now Dawn wants to see this one.

“Do the girls know about this concert that is coming up?” Mary Anne asked.

“I don’t know. I’m sure they might already heard about it.”

“I see. Let’s find out. Maybe Cokie might have heard about it by now. She probably is working on how to come up with something,” Dawn replied.

Cokie was a classmate of theirs. Neither Dawn or Mary Anne were really friends with her.

Dawn got up from her desk. She wanted to get up and stretch. That’s exactly what she did. Mary Anne didn’t budge from her place on Dawn’s bed.

Dawn sat down again about a few minutes later.

“That feels good,” Dawn said when she finished stretching.

Mary Anne watched her walk around the bedroom for a bit.

“Do you want anything to do?” Mary Anne asked her sister.

Dawn answered, “Nothing really. It looks like I am good enough for now, thank you for asking. I will have to go see if I can find some tickets ahead of time for the concert. You know how it gets.”

Mary Anne nodded, but didn’t say anything for a while.

The only thing the two friends could do right now was to hug one another.

“Thanks for being a good friend, Dawn.”

“Thank you. I like hearing you say that,” Dawn replied.

Mary Anne left after the two kissed and hugged.

“I will go call Logan now and see what he thinks of visiting this concert. I happen to think he would.”


	2. Chapter 2

So the next day or two, Dawn ran into Logan, whop happens to be Mary Anne’s boyfriend for sometime now. Even he is a member of the Baby – sitters Club, but he doesn’t attend any of the meetings since she and her friends talk about different things their clients.

He is mostly involved with sports than baby – sitting. It isn’t often they ask him to, and he is fine with that, and he is the only member who is a guy.

“Logan, mind if I ask you something?”

“Go ahead, Dawn. What do you want to ask me?”

“Have you spoken with Mary Anne recently?”

“No. Is this part of your question?”

“Yes, it is.”

Then she continued.

“I talked with Mary Anne. I didn’t know if she said anything about Valentine’s Day or not.”

“What are you talking about? I don’t see where your question is headed.”

“Well, there is a concert coming up. I wanted to know if you would like to come.”

“Let me think about this for a while. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind. Let me know what you think.”

“I will. Do you know who’s playing?”

“I heard it was someone by the name of Britney Spears, but I forget who. Maybe I could look it up.”

“I can do that It will save you time.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Then they went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn got together with her friends a few days later. Mary Anne wasn't there this time. She was out baby – sitting, so she had to miss a meeting.

"Girls, there is something I want to share with you," Dawn said.

She had her friends' full attention, and this was a good thing. Some people don't do that much at all.

"What is this you want to tell us?" Mallory asked.

She took her glasses off for a minute so she could wipe them off since they were getting a little bit dirty.

"Do you need anything for your glasses?" Kristy asked.

"No thank you. I already have that under control."

Kristy didn't say anything in return.

"I wanted to tell you Valentine's Day is coming closer, I found out there will be a concert at the high school."

"Who is going to have the show?" Stacey asked.

"Sounded like Brittany Spears."

"I like her," Claudia said.

Everyone agreed with Claudia.

"Does Mary Anne know?" Jessi asked.

Mallory then put her glasses back on. She felt better now that she cleaned them.

Dawn nodded.

"She does. She liked the idea, and wants to come along."

"Too bad she isn't here to be with us now," Kristy said.

"I know," Claudia agreed.

"I thought I saw you with Logan the other day. What were you doing with him?" Kristy asked.

"I was inviting him to the concert on Valentine's Day."

"What did he say?"

Of course Stacey already showed interest in what Dawn was telling them. She and Claudia both like talking about boys.

"He said he would be happy to attend."

"Does Mary Anne know you told Logan about it?"

Dawn shook her head and answered, "Not yet unless he tells her."

"I have that feeling he would tell her."

Logan and Mary Anne had been seeing each other for a long time, and they are in a relationship.

"I am sure Cokie probably heard about the concert and wants to steal Logan from us so he could go with us."

Dawn saw what Kristy had just said.

All the other girls agreed with Kristy and she made a good point.

"Good point, Kristy."

"I know, Stacey. Mary Anne would agree too if she didn't have to baby – sit for Charlotte."

"I feel bad because I didn't get to look after her today. She is a good person," Stacey said.

Charlotte is a client of theirs, and Stacey was the one who spent most of her time with Charlotte.

"That's true, Stacey."

A few minutes later, Kristy dismissed her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

So Dawn checked into the high school sometime after she and the other students were finished for the day. She wanted to get her tickets now.

Dawn knew where to pick them up, but she only had money for herself and couldn’t afford to pay for her other friends.

She would tell Mary Anne about purchasing the ticket today. Dawn was happy to know she got the ticket out of the way. It made her feel good about that.

It was sometime after dinner when she told Mary Anne about the tickets for the concert.

“Did you get tickets for us also?” Mary Anne asked.

“No. I don’t have the money for that. I only had enough money for my ticket, so you and the others can pay for your own.”

“Where do you pick them up?”

Dawn told her.

“Thank you. Is your ticket a good seat?” Mary Anne asked.

Dawn shrugged her shoulders and answered, “How do I know that? I just picked up the ticket this afternoon.”

“Speaking of tickets, I was able to talk with Logan. He said something about you inviting him to the concert.”

“I did invite him. He looked like he was interested.”

“He sounded like that to me too when he told me. Do the other girls know?”

“Yes, they do know. I told them at the meeting when you were looking after Charlotte.”

“I see. I wish I was there to hear about the concert instead of hearing about the tickets right now. Logan said he already picked up his ticket.”

“Good for him. When did you see him?” Dawn asked.

“Lunch. We were together. It isn’t often we get to do that, you know.”

Dawn nodded her head. She had been noticing that a lot recently.

“I have noticed that. Do you want the price of the tickets now or figure it out for yourself?”

“You can tell me,” Mary Anne answered.”

“Okay.”

So Dawn told her how much the tickets were. She watched as Mary Anne grabbed out a sheet of paper to write the price down so she would be able to remember it when she pays for her own.

“Thanks, Dawn. I will pick them up tomorrow after school.”

“That’s fine with me. I don’t need you to tell me that you already picked it out.”

“I don’t plan to. I am sure you will be able to figure that one out for yourself.”

“Sounds good. I don’t think telling you I paid for my ticket isn’t necessary,” Mary Anne said.

“You got that right. I don’t need to know that kind of thing.”

Mary Anne looked at the clock that was near them. It wasn’t that late, and neither of them had clients to look after.

So Dawn came up with a suggestion.

“Mary Anne, I have a suggestion.”

“What’s that?” Mary Anne asked.

“Why don’t we play a couple of games?”

“I like that. You and I haven’t done that in a long time.”

Dawn agreed.

“What kind of game do you want to play – board or cards?” Dawn asked.

“How about cards?”

“We will do that then. Do you have any suggestions you would like us to play first?”

“What are the choices?” Mary Anne asked.

So Dawn told her what was available. Mary Anne thought about it before answering.

“Why don’t we start with solitaire?”

“Then we will play. Let me go find the cards first.”

Dawn disappeared for a while. She should know where the game was. Even though it has been a while, she had to search for them, no matter how long it would take.

So the stepsisters played at the kitchen table and Mary Anne offered to start off by shuffling the cards.

“You can go first if you want to,” Mary Anne told her.

“Whoever wins the first game shuffles.”

Mary Anne liked what Dawn suggested.

“I like that. Do you want to start out with two games?”

“Sure, Mary Anne. I will wait to deal when you’re finished shuffling those.”

“That’s fine with me. Do you think two games for tonight is enough?” Mary Anne asked.

“That’s a good number. Let’s go with that then.”

Mary Anne finished shuffling the cards and let Dawn deal. It didn’t take her long enough to deal the cards.

“Do you want me to go first or do you want to?” Dawn asked.

“It doesn’t matter either way. I guess you can start.”

“Okay.”

Dawn took a look at her watch. It was getting late, and so she mentioned it.

“Mary Anne, it’s getting late. I think we should have time for one game. Are you up for that?”

“I can handle one game. Maybe some other time we can play more than one.”

So the girls played the game without any conversation. At least you don’t say a thing while playing or anything, that person gets to concentrate more, and that’s what both of them agree on.

The game lasted for about thirty minutes, and then it was time to call it quits. Dawn won the game.

“Nice game, Dawn. I will see you in the morning.”

Both of them yawned at the same time.

Now it was time to get what they needed to be done and they turned out their lights and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Valentine's Day finally showed up. It was a nice evening with her friends. Mary Anne's father and Dawn's mother stayed behind since they didn't care for the performer who was having the show tonight.

Dawn and Mary Anne were dropped off at the high school from her mother. Sharon didn't want to come in and help them finding their seats. She would let Dawn and Mary Anne do that themselves.

So Sharon stayed by the front door where the car was so she would know the girls made it safely. Once they left, she drove away. She usually does this sort of thing when she does the transportation.

Dawn and Mary Anne found the other girls. Logan was there also.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Kristy asked them as they walked into the auditorium to find their seats.

"Yes," both Dawn and Mary Anne said at the same time.

"Good. So are we," Claudia said.

They had seats together, which they found was a good thing. They all had seats in the fourth row. Mallory had bought along her camera with her for pictures to show her family as she had promised.

Mallory didn't bother taking pictures throughout the entire show, but would enjoy it with her friends.

As usual, Mary Anne sat next to Logan. They saw Cokie was there also.

"What are you doing here, Cokie?" Stacey asked.

"I wanted to see the show," Cokie answered.

"We know what you're up to. You want to spend time with me," Logan told her, "and I am very happy with Mary Anne."

The other girls, including Mary Anne agreed with him.

"Logan's right, Cokie," Claudia told her.

"I don't care if you girls are right. I want to sit with you."

"Why not with your friends?" Kristy asked.

Kristy was sitting between Jessi and Stacey.

"Because I don't like the seats. I would rather be sitting somewhere else."

"Where are you sitting?" Mallory asked.

"In the back."

"You sit where you're supposed to. Not with us."

That was Jessi who said that.

"Jessi's right, Cokie. Now go back to your seat and leave us alone," Mallory told her.

"You're always telling me to leave you alone. I still want to join your club."

"No, you can't. We have enough members. Remember that one time you stopped being a troublemaker and improved that you showed us you could be nicer?" Kristy asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Why don't you continue doing so? People won't be your friends if you keep acting like this." Mary Anne told her.

"Maybe I don't want to. I have friends."

When Cokie said that, she left and did what they had asked her to.

"Wow. She's back to her normal self," Claudia said.

"It didn't take her very long to change herself around," Dawn agreed.

"We should have the new Cokie come back instead of this normal self," Claudia replied.

"That won't work. She won't change," Stacey said.

Everyone agreed with Stacey.

The concert lasted for a while. It was about an hour and a half.

"Good thing we got rid of Cokie," Claudia said.

"She sure wasn't acting very nice to us," Stacey agreed.

The girls all agreed to drop the subject of her off their minds. They didn't see any signs of Cokie.

Cokie did see the girls, but she also saw Logan was still there with them. She wasn't surprised about that.

She was hiding from them so they wouldn't know she was listening in on what they had to say about her. Even she and her friends enjoyed the show. It was good she suggested it to her friends.

When the girls got into the car, they told Mary Anne's dad about the good time they had at the show.

"That's good to know. It is getting a little bit late. I am sure you girls are thinking about going to bed."

"We are tired," Kristy told him.

"Then I will drop you girls off."

So he dropped Kristy off first, and then did the others after that. After driving them all home, Dawn and Mary Anne went immediately to bed also.

"Good – night girls," he said.

They walked inside and found Sharon watching television on the couch.

"Hi, Mom."

Sharon looked at her daughter and Mary Anne.

"How did it turn out?"

"It was packed," Mary Anne answered.

"That's a good thing. Why don't you think about going to bed?" Sharon asked.

"We are doing that right now. We are tired anyway from all of the fun," Mary Anne said.

Dawn agreed.

"We'll see you in the morning," Dawn told her mother.

"All right."

Sharon wished them Happy Valentine's Day. They both said the same thing in return.

Both Dawn and Mary Anne went to their bedrooms.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dawn. I had a lot of fun tonight."

"I am happy you did enjoy it. Happy Valentine's Day to you also."


End file.
